Reversed
by InsertWittyWordsHere
Summary: It's AU Eli and Clare, will be rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AU stories are rare so I shall do some.**

**Whoo.**

**This is where Eli and Clare are reserved. I enjoy Bad-a$$ Clare.**

**

* * *

**

"I give you a trillion for showing Fitz who's boss, and a trillion bajillion for wiping the disgusting grin off his face." Adam said and Eli couldn't help but smile.

"It was satisfying." he stated simply.

"Ahh, look at your green eyes. You know what? I hardly even recongize you know."

Eli punched his shoulder. "Yeah, ok. But nobody really noticed they were just blinded by that rumor that I was going to become a woman for you."

Adam's knckles cracked at the mention of it. "Don't. Remind. Me."

"I think..." he pulled the glasses out of his back pocket. "I think... I should go back to the old me."

Adam couldn't stand the old stuffy boring Eli. He swatted the glasses out of his hand shouting protest. They landed in the middle of the road.

"Adam! My glasses!" he said and Adam looked at him apolegitacally.

Before Eli can reach them a hearse, of all cars, ran the over with a crunch.

"Motherfu-" the voice said before giving a distressed groan. Eli looked at Adam. He stepped back.

The girl stepped out of the car and Eli's eyes nearly popped out. Adam stepped forward.

She was wearing a plaid school girl skirt that was short enough to be a sin, a way too tight white button down (partially exposing her midriff), and ripped fishnets. She had short curly black and ginger hair.

She growled lowly and Adam looked at Eli. She fished the broken glasses out of under the tires.

"Hey, um... I'm pretty sure they're dead." she handed them to Eli as Adam held up his hands.

"It's... ok, I... uh got laser eye surgery."

She leaned slightly forward and Eli's breath hitched. She smirked.

"Oooh, green eyes. You have beautiful eyes." she whispered, backing away a tiny bit.

Eli almost dropped his glasses. She was so beautiful...

"Thanks..." he said. She sighed and turned around.

A boldness filled Eli. "Wait..."

She turned back. "Yes?"

"See you around?"

She smiled, in an almost seductive way. "I guess you will."

**Go on,hate me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU stories are rare so I shall do some.**

**This is where Eli and Clare are reserved. I enjoy Bad-a$$ Clare.**

**

* * *

**

As she stepped back into the hearse Adam looked at him.

"Eli..." he said and Eli looked at him, wrenching his eyes away from the hearse.

"Y-y-yes?" he stuttered and Adam smiled.

"If she was my type I'd be all over that!" he said and Eli laughed.

"Yeah well... whatever." Eli mumbled as they started walking. He passed a garbage can, hesitated and threw them out.

Adam smiled. "Boo-yah," he sang in victory and Eli scrunched his nose.

"They're just broken." he said.

* * *

"Hey!" was the first thing she said, after that meeting.

"Yeah?" he said and turned back to her. Today she was wearing tight black skinny jeans and and a dark blue graphic t-shirt. He had a slight cold so he was wearing a maroon or something scarf.

"You know where Ms. Dawes is?" she asked.

"Yeah... she used to be the art teacher."

Clare smiled. "Great, I have you here to protect me." she whispered and Eli's face paled.

"Um... yeah." he stammered and she stepped a little closer to him.

"I mean... you will protect me right?" she asked innocently, but that was the irony of it all.

"The best I can..." he said truthfully and she smiled.

She pulled away and walked forward and Eli watched he as she walked. His thoughts were clouded.

"Eli!" she shouted.

* * *

"Remind me why I skipped with you." Eli said, in the back of Clare's hearse. She shrugged.

"Probably hoping to get with me." she mumbled and Eli looked at her.

"I'm.. um, absitent." he said, doubting the words as she looked at her legs. She smirked.

"Reeeeally, I didnt know you were a Jonas Brother. Instead of a Bonus Jonas, they have an Extra Eli!"

Eli laughed and Clare looked at him. "I bet I can get you into thinking into taking that off."

Eli sniggered. His ex-girlfriend Jenna had tried but failed. He showed he the abstinence ring around his neck, on a chain.

Clare raised her eyebrows. "You don't believe me?"

"Quite frankly... no." he said and she smirked., sliding over to the other side of the hearse.

"25 dollars, I can get into getting that off." she whispered and Eli still doubted her as her hand reached over to squeeze his thigh. His smile disappeared, replaced with a flush and Clare laughed. Eli gulped.

Eli had no idea what possesed him to say this word, the word that will haunt him. "Deal."

"Rules- I stop when the ring is off your finger. And I will stop at nothing." she purred in his ear. Eli looked down at his ring, trying to ignore the feel of her tiny hand traveling inwardly and her chest pressed against her side.

Oh boy.

She licked his ear and shut the hearse's doors.

* * *

**I forgot my password. Oh genius me!**


End file.
